


Darn Dog ...

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darn Dog ...

**Title: Darn Dog ...**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Sunday smut  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: NC17 

They both froze at the sound, the rustling of leaves indicating that someone or something was near.

“Can you see anything?” Ianto whispered to Jack.

“Nothing, it's too dark.”

“Maybe we should move?”

“No, not till we know what we're dealing with.”

The stood as still as statues, a snuffling noise joined the rustling and a small dog ran out of the bushes towards them.

“Shit.” Muttered Ianto, expecting the owner to appear any second.

“Shoo shoo.” Jack hissed at it as it sniffed his leg, pretending as if to kick it but it didn't take the hint.

“Benji Benji.” A woman voice called out in the darkness.

“Shitshitshit.” Ianto continued.

“Fuck off.” Jack growled at the dog as the woman's voice got closer.

“Benji, benji, come here boy, where are you.”

Ianto was holding his breath, scared to move or make a noise in case she spotted them.

“Benji now!” The woman bellowed.

The dog gave one more sniff before bounding away through the bushes again.

“Stupid dog, I'm sure there's nothing that interesting behind there, come on, home.”

“That was close.” Ianto gasped letting out the breath he was holding.

Jack ground his arse back against Ianto's crotch, the threat of being caught hadn't worried him enough to lose his erection, in fact Jack would go as to far as to say it felt like it had swelled even more inside his arse.

“I believe you were in the middle of something?” Jack suggest innocently.

“Fucking your brains out against this wall if I remember correctly, would you like me to continue?”

“If you don't I may have to shoot you.”

“Well, as you asked so nicely.”

Ianto immediately began to pound into Jack's arse, the thrill of being caught had only added to his excitement and he wasn't going to last long. Jack's hands clutched at the brick wall in front of him as Ianto's hand slid around his body hand grasped his cock, pumping him hard in time with his thrusts.

Jack came unceremoniously over the wall in front of him along with Ianto's hand as Ianto pounded into him through his orgasm, uttering his name as he finally shot his load into his lovers body. Neither of them moved for a minute or so, trying to get their breaths back until they heard a familiar noise snuffling noise again.

“Benji, okay, show me what's so exciting and then we're going home.”

Ianto pulled out of Jack instantly, dragging his trousers and briefs up as Jack did the same and then they ran off chuckling deeper into the park and not stopping till they were breathless, gasping as they lent on a tree trunk for support.

“No more shags in the park.” Ianto panted.

“That's what you said last time.” Jack replied before pushing him against the tree and snogging him hard as he felt his cock begin to twitch again.

The End.  



End file.
